Multicast routing involves delivering network content to a set of hosts that are members of a multicast group. A server delivering the content thus need only deliver it as a single stream of data, which then fans out via interconnected routers to one or more group addresses rather than to individual consumer addresses. There are circumstances where it may be helpful to identify the consumers who are members of a given group address.